


home is where the heart is

by Yuuchi (Katsumi27)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumi27/pseuds/Yuuchi
Summary: Tobio comes home for a few weeks. Kei and Tadashi bicker in the kitchen. Tobio takes a nap.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	home is where the heart is

Tobio walks back into the living room after unpacking his usual, medium-sized suitcase. Tadashi always insisted he settle in properly even if he was only home for a few weeks. He considers heading into the kitchen for a snack, but hears Kei and Tadashi in there bickering over something and instead settles on the couch — his usual spot. He can’t actually hear what they’re saying but he recognizes the way Kei’s words sound clipped. After a few minutes of that and the sound of pots and pans being moved about there’s a lull. Tadashi’s laughter floats out of the kitchen followed by a light chuckle and then more sounds of cooking.

He’s not sure when he’d closed his eyes, but the last thought in Tobio’s mind before dozing off is a familiar image of Tadashi complaining about how he always spent so much of his time at home just sleeping.

Not that Tobio could help it. It was their fault really. Although it had started with Shouyou, as most things do.

Shouyou had always been the most tactile of them; from joyful hugs after a great game, to falling asleep with his little sister sprawled on top of him — just a tangle of limbs and red hair. After all the times Shouyou and Tobio had fallen asleep on top of each other on the way home, they’d just gotten used to it. By the time April rolled around, Shouyou had decided Tobio was the perfect place for a power nap.

Tobio had tried fighting it at first. But evenings were still cold that time of year and Shouyou was always so warm. Besides, those few minutes — during a break or while waiting for the others to finish cleaning up — always felt somehow more restful than a full night’s sleep.

Then came Tadashi.

Tadashi was the first person Tobio truly considered a friend. Even as first years friendship felt effortless with Tadashi, especially compared to the complexity of emotion both Kei and Shouyou still evoked in him. Compared to them, Tadashi was a breath of fresh air, a moment of recovery. It helped that his bright smiles whenever Tobio praised his serves, and the melodic sound of his laughter always soothed something in Tobio, although he never understood why.

Tadashi’s encouragement, in cheers and pats on the head, feel warm where Shouyou’s competitiveness and Kei’s challenges feel hot. Tobio doesn’t think he’s ever really needed any of those things to play volleyball, but it’s certainly helped all these years.

Kei was last, but it probably couldn’t have gone any other way.

When they first met, Kei was made of ice shards. His defenses were always up, sharp and cold, except in that spot just behind him where Tadashi stood. Tobio tried steering clear of him, but there was only so much space on the court and they were bound to collide sooner or later.

Their change happened slowly and in the quiet spaces between: in the milliseconds between blocks and sets, and in the stillness after the final whistle. It was Kei’s steady and often wordless reassurance that guaranteed that, even in the echoing silence where he could still hear the sound of that ball hitting the floor behind him, Tobio was never alone.

Ten years later, Tobio comes home to the warm and soothing company and the sounds of the people he loves most. It’s the one place in the world he doesn’t have to prove himself (skilled, cooperative, or worthy). Here, it’s enough for him to just exist.

When Tobio wakes up a few minutes later with his head on Tadashi’s lap and Kei settled on the floor by his feet talking to Shouyou on the phone, his smile will come easily. And when Tadashi begins to complain dramatically about how he’s always sleeping, he’ll laugh and apologize like he always does, knowing that he won’t change and doesn’t have to.


End file.
